Written In The Stars
by antares-adhara
Summary: When had everything gone so wrong? Either way, they'd need a blessing from the fates themselves to avoid that war.
1. Chapter 1 - Of Endings

Hello everyone! This is actually not my first story, but it is the first on this account and considering it's been 6 years since I have written anything, really, it's like I'm brand new at this again.

Some disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter! I am merely the owner of this piece and I make 0 money from this (wouldn't it be nice?).

A ton of time went into researching the more historical aspects of the timeline, just because I like to know my dates and names, and since some (a lot) didn't quite fit what I had in mind, I changed them –naturally. This will follow key aspects of the original story, but some have been/will be changed for my creative purposes. Also, no beta! So I apologize for any and all mistakes.

Lastly, this is a Sirius/Hermione story but it will involve a myriad of side pairings, and this is rated M. There will be detailed descriptions of gruesome images, crude language, and eventually sex. All of that, later.

If you liked it, let me know! Speculate and ask questions! Reviews feed my creative juices and although I intend to update twice a week, I may face a delay or two but I may also post bonus chapters!

* * *

 _Tuesday, March 13_ _th_ _of 1945 – Ministry of Magic_

Indistinct shouts could be heard all throughout the ministry. People running left and right, aurors and ministry officials were all over London, and protesters gathered angrily around the already crowded atrium. Everything was a disaster.

"I hope you're happy, Minister. Look at what you've done!" Stella said.

"Ms. Cooper, I will not tolerate such accusation. I am hardly the one making a parade of murderous lunatics go on a rampage. Even if muggles are as dirty as the scum beneath my soles, I wouldn't lead psychopaths into wiping them out." Hector said.

"Your lack of action is exactly what caused this mess to break out in the first place! Had you not turned a blind eye on Grindelwald, the diseased list would not be covering every single page of the prophet." Stella said angrily, while rummaging through a cabinet on the floor.

"Well, I would think that you would know how to fix that, Buckley Cooper is your brother after all. Can't you just ask him to cut the names out?" Hector retorted.

"I am trying to save your life here, Hector. We've been friends since the womb, don't you think I deserve a little more than vitriol from you?" Stella said.

As Stella continued to rummage through the cabinet as quickly as she could, Hector used his wand to shrink and pack everything in the office into a suitcase. He couldn't believe it had started. He had to get away. They would kill not only him, but her and her entire family, and not to mention the Cooper line would be wiped out for attempting to help him get away. He had to give it to Julia, there was no other choice. She had to get to Cadmus before they did.

* * *

" _On the night of Tuesday, March 13_ _th_ _of 1945, Minister for Magic Hector Fawley was found dead in his home in the outskirts of Tutshill. Nothing was out of place, there were no signs of a break in, and the cause of death has been confirmed to be the killing curse. We extend our most sincere condolences to his family." – Buckley Cooper, Editor-in-Chief, Daily Prophet._

Next chapter soon! The Fawley family tree will be explained.


	2. Chapter 2 - Of Family Matters

Some disclaimers: Harry Potter is not mine and thereby I make no money from this. Also, no beta, so I still apologize for any and all mistakes.

Fun fact: I have the entire Black family tree (and the family trees I have created/modified for my creative purposes) mapped out in paper so I can keep track of what I'm doing with my characters LOL.

Huge shout out to the peeps that have followed/faved/reviewed and even those who viewed this story! Especially to Flamelm for the wonderful reviews.

The Family Tree (Part I):

Hector Fawley was Minister for Magic from the late 1920s until 1945. He had two younger siblings, Julia and Cadmus. Cadmus became the paterfamilias of the House of Fawley when Hector died.

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 14_ _th_ _of 1945 -_

"Are you certain that this is it?"

"I'm certain."

"But it doesn't resemble the same cloudy shade it did before. This can't be the same one."

"It was dark and you could barely see through your own tears. Trust me, this is it."

"You're probably right. I barely remember what happened that night."

"You need to calm down, we-"

"They didn't know he gave it to you so you could give it back to me." She interrupted shakily, and sat down on the nearest couch as realization hit her, "That was such a Hector thing to do, always putting our safety before his."

"I am sorry for your loss, Julia. I truly am." Stella said while tears ran heavily down her cheeks, "Hector was like a brother to me too. But we can no longer stay here, it isn't safe. You must get the prophecy and the trunk to Cadmus and his wife; they will know what to do."

"What about you, Stella? What will you do? England isn't safe for you any longer. They don't know I was directly involved so I'm relatively safer, but they might come after you and your brother." Julia said after standing up from her spot on the couch.

 _Here_ was Stella's apartment on Hogsmeade's High Street. Although the charming and quaint little home held emotional value and was the place of many wonderful moments, Julia Scamander was right. Stella needed to get out of there because no matter how strong the Cooper family wards were –very strong if she were to be honest with herself, but sadly nowhere near as the Black's– they could easily bypass all of her security measures with the right amount of people and right amount of incantations. And it wasn't like the place was under a Fidelius charm; they didn't have the time to take such safety precautions. No one could have predicted it would spiral downwards so fast.

Julia was right; England was no longer her home. She'd be killed before she was able to say "quidditch" if she stayed. On the other hand, she knew Buckley would stay. Her big brother would be fine, he was a strong wizard with a wicked wand and he basically lived and breathed at the Daily Prophet, so the constant company would make him less likely to be attacked.

As much as she tried, Julia could not stop crying. She was worried about her brother and his wife. She was worried that her boss, Head Unspeakable Saul Crocker, would find out about what she'd done. He already suspected something was up, since she had worked in the Love Chamber studying the nature of love for the entirety of her career as an unspeakable, and it was only a few weeks ago that she requested to be transferred to the Prophecy Hall. Unspeakables were not allowed to remove any prophecies from the hall, as prophecies can only be removed by those about whom they are made, but with a complex and astounding piece of magic, she managed to remove it. However, she was unable to take it out of the ministry and that's where her big brother Hector came in, but she hadn't foreseen that one of Grindelwald's little sympathizers would find out about what she'd done. The young apprentice, Augustus Rookwood, had somehow known about what she'd done and ratted her out to what was left of the inner circle of Grindelwald's supporters in England – four, to be exact– those who had either evaded or cajoled their way out of Azkaban and Nurmengard respectively.

"Promise me that you'll be safe." Stella said while desperately clutching to Julia's arm, "Cadmus needs to know, he and Amelie must listen and take heed of the prophecy so it can be remembered when the time is right." It was a surprise to see Julia frantically pounding on her door that fateful night of February, the night she learned of the prophecy, the night that seemed so long ago but in reality was only a few weeks ago.

"I promise, Stella. I will do my best to stay out of the line of fire." Julia said, "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement insists that they have almost cracked down on all of them. They are just waiting for the right opportunity to go in; this is not an ordinary arrest, after all. These are some of the most dangerous wizards of the decade, and you saw all the people gathered at the atrium, they want to know what's going on as well. We won't be able to keep them in the dark for much longer, not if those lunatics are still out there."

" _Well, I guess now would be the right time to take up the French Minister's offer. It is time to make France my new home."_ Stella thought as she finished packing all of her belongings, which was done easily since magic expedited the process significantly.

"I must go to Cadmus, are you sure you will be fine?" Julia interrupted Stella's thoughts. "I don't want anything to happen to you as well. You've done so much for my family; I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Now, don't get all emotional on me. You know that I love your family as much as you do, we grew up together after all." Stella said while she threw enough floo powder into the fireplace. "Now go to that mausoleum your little brother calls home, and do what you must. I wish you the best of luck, and I will be in touch soon enough."

"May your good fortune be written in the stars, old friend." And with a pop, Julia Scamander disapparated out of her life, and unknown to her, it would remain that way for the next several years.

 _Wednesday, March 14_ _th_ _of 1945 - Wiltshire, England_

Julia apparated right in front of where she knew the gates of Fawley Manor were and after taking notice of her surroundings and making sure she was alone, she said "Fawley Manor is located at 378 Rosewood Court." Even if she considered it far too grand, she was stunned into silence when her childhood home quickly appeared in front of her.

As she walked across the front yard and the driveway, she took notice of the poor weather – not a rarity in England, but it was darker than usual. Thunder rumbling in the night sky, the heavy drops of cold rain pelting her. The manor and the gardens loomed in the background in a classical display of grandeur. Even if she thought it far too ostentatious and had continually badgered her younger brother to take one of the lesser properties when Hector refused it, her childhood home was held close to her heart.

She finally walked up the three steps and took refuge under the white porch, she prepared to ring the doorbell but she never quite managed it because with a loud click, the front doors flung back open to reveal the person behind them.

"Sister, I am glad to see that you are still among us. How long has it been, two or three years since you last came to visit? I imagine a social call would have occurred sooner but since you blatantly refused to attend my wedding, I suppose it can't be helped." Cadmus said coldly with crossed arms while looking down at her with an unreadable look in his dark chocolate eyes, the same eyes all three of the siblings shared, and most Fawleys before them. "But judging by the look on your face and the recent death of our brother, do come in. I imagine that you have information that you wish to share."

"Hello to you as well, little brother. Glad to see that some things just never change, not even your constant foul temperament. How does your wife put up with that?" Julia replied snarkily, annoyed that even if it was her fault that her youngest brother and her had not spoken in years, he treated her in such a way. Not that it had been too different while growing up.

"Ah, speaking of which, there she is!" In a surprising display of affection, Cadmus approached the familiar-looking blonde witch that had just entered the room. "Sister, I would like to formally introduce you to my wife, Amelie."

* * *

This chapter came much faster than expected, but I suppose I was feeling inspired.

Reviews feed my creative juices! Next chapter will contain the fated prophecy and what life is like 15 years from then ((spoiler alert: Newt, Sirius, Hermione, and Pollux finally make an appearance!))


	3. Chapter 3 - Of Hope

Some disclaimers: I do NOT own the wonderful world of Harry Potter and I do NOT have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes.

Thank you to everyone for the love you've given this story so far! Special shout outs to Thunderbird06, Anon and Flamelm for the lovely reviews!

* * *

"Amélie, darling. You remember my sister Julianne?"

Julia _hated_ to be called by her full name. It was rubbish and it just didn't roll off the tongue well; who even named their child " _Julianne_ " anymore, it was archaic! But if she stopped to consider the bigger picture, wizarding society was mostly archaic with its traditions and whatnot, so it wasn't a terrible choice of a name for a witch. On the brighter side, at least she wasn't named something hideous like Walburga; Merlin's saggy balls, she _loathed_ the woman. Biggest bigot she had ever had the _dis_ pleasure of meeting, although her father Pollux wasn't half bad a wizard so all that _charm_ and _kindness_ was clearly her mother's doing. Irma Crabbe was hardly a delicate woman, very outspoken about the place of _mudbloods_ in "their" society, and Walburga was entirely Irma in every way except in her looks. She was all Black in her features; hair so black it had a blue sheen to it, icy slate grey eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul, and the classical aristocratic facial structure. She was bloody terrifying _and_ she had just wed her second cousin. Snapping out of her daze with a shudder, she turned to look at Amélie.

"Oui, it'd be very hard to forget her. How have you been, Julia?" Amélie Fawley née Delacour said with a bright smile and kissed both her cheeks in a traditional French greeting. In all her radiant beauty – petite with bright golden locks and radiant hazel eyes, Amélie was a brilliant cursebreaker and vicious when crossed, and she was also a seer. A fact known by a carefully selected few, but it was rumored that the Delacour line has had notoriously powerful seers over the centuries. However, it did come as a surprise when her baby brother had decided to marry the witch. It's not that it was surprising that he was marrying Amélie Delacour because if there was anyone that could measure up to her brother and give him all the love he deserved, it was she, but what came as a surprise was that he decided to get married at all. Something about the pull of a Veela, she had heard, since the witch in question was half-veela, and she didn't doubt it now because she could clearly see that her brother the _ex-_ bachelor would happily take an _Avada_ for his beautiful wife in a heartbeat.

While Hector and Cadmus had been the traditional pureblood sons, Julia had been the rebel; "muggle-lover" she had been dubbed by her fellow Ravenclaws. As a child she had brought great honor to her house, and with her beauty – the characteristic Fawley looks: bright muddy eyes and luscious curls that she and her siblings shared, but the hair color native only to the Greengrass family, courtesy of her darling mother Elladora, a dark honey color that made her curls look like spun gold—she brought many propositions of marriage contracts, one from every Sacred Twenty-Eight family that had an unmarried heir. But when her father started making negotiations with the Malfoy patriarch to establish a contract between herself and Abraxas, she did the complete opposite of what every "respectable" pureblood woman at the time would have done. She snogged a muggleborn Hufflepuff within an inch of his life in the middle of the Great Hall. Needless to say, the next day she received a very colorful howler from her father and Abraxas stopped trying to accost her in the hallways at every turn.

Julia was brought out of her daze— _again_ — when Amélie gave her a little nudge and a wink, and she looked at Cadmus who keep talking about the _Fidelius_ charm that they'd recently put the manor under, while they moved from the ornate foyer and past the marble spiral stairs to the family room and mentioned the new secret keeper - _the secret keeper was who?!_

And with a shriek, Julia interrupted, "What do you mean you made _my husband_ your secret keeper?!" Well, Artemis had certainly _forgotten_ to mention that he'd been chosen as someone's secret keeper recently.

"Well, I thought he'd be the most reasonable choice. After all, the only other people that knew the house was under the _Fidelius_ besides us were Hector and your husband. And it would have been too obvious to make either Amélie or I secret keepers." Sitting down on the leather couch she was next to, Cadmus quipped, "but I sincerely doubt you came all the way here just to talk about the new secret keeper you quite obviously just found out about . What have you seen, sister?"

Every female in the Fawley line had been trained in astral interpretation. They were firm believers that the stars held knowledge of the future, and since the beginning of time, the Fawleys had contributed to every major astronomical discovery, including those made by muggles. " _Right, like grandfather Aster would have let the muggles have all the credit,"_ Julia thought to herself with an inward eye roll.

"It's quite the long story, brother. So I would advice your wife to take a seat, because you're not going to like this."

When Amélie sat down next to her husband, Julia finally told her story.

 _It was on a cold February night – or was it early morning already? Julia couldn't tell anymore. She hadn't slept more than a couple of hours a night in weeks. She woke up agitated, feeling like she should look to the skies, and she finally did on that windy evening. Not one to ignore gut feelings, she quickly put on enough layers and a warming charm to withstand the chilly wind and went out to the observatory._

 _Castor and Pollux were unusually bright that night, and the rest of the Gemini constellation seemed oddly scattered, as if out of place and shifted. That was her younger brother's constellation; it signaled siblings, not necessarily twins, just siblings. Perhaps her new wife was pregnant already? Pollux marked the end of the constellation and pointed towards Canis Major. The Dog Star glowed brightly, as the brightest star in the night sky, but that wasn't unusual. It was impossible not to notice Sirius' glow though, "trying to hog all the attention as always," Julia thought with a small smile._

 _Her train of thought immediately halted when she spotted one of the darkest omens known to be seen in the night sky. It was odd enough that Perseus was already visible a month ahead of schedule, but Algol – the Demon Star – was shining a bright red, something that had never been recorded before. Terrible, terrible evil lied ahead, and it involved her brother's future children in some way_ — _at least one of which would be born under Gemini's sun_ — _and the Dog Star._

 _Quickly making up her mind, she disapparated back to her house and penned a note to her boss, profusely apologizing for the short notice but she needed an immediate transfer to the Hall of Prophecies, explaining that she had discovered something that linked the nature of love to prophecy-making—which was a lie, but she needed a decent reason behind such a demand. Finishing it up and hoping for the best, she attached the note to the owl's leg. "To the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries - Saul Crocker, find him."_

 _Weeks later and she still made no progress in finding the blasted prophecy. She still had to pretend to be exploring the nature of love in the electro-magnetic force cloud in the prophecy spheres and she was actually making a bit of progress on that, but she had no clue of where to start looking. There were millions of prophecies, and she couldn't know which one was it because she didn't even know if she was in the prophecy and unless she was, she couldn't actually know it. But she had a hunch, so hopefully that would do. "Bloody fucking hell, I'm going mad. Sitting around talking to myself like some sort of lunatic trying to find something I'm not even certain exists. Might as well check myself into St Mungos," Julia thought with a huff, and started walking up and down the rows of prophecies. Each prophecy slot was numbered, but there had to be some sort of systematic sorting system because then how would the prophecies be assigned to a person?_

" _Dear girl, you have been wandering in circles for weeks. Are you really that lost?"_

 _Startled, Julia turned to see that it was her new supervisor, Tarkan Shafiq."I sincerely apologize, Mr. Shafiq. I did not notice you there. And to answer your question, I am sort of very much lost on this matter. Tell me, how would I know if there has been a prophecy made about my own? And inwardly added, "Dear Merlin please don't let him notice I didn't specifically say me."_

" _Well, I would have thought that you'd already be acquainted with our directory, of course. Every magical family_ — _or being if they're of muggle birth_ — _has a certain lot assigned to them. It's numerical; for example, the Potters have got the 724-725, a very small lot compared to other prominent families because there hasn't been any more prophecies involving them other than those two. If more were to be made, the lot would expand to cover the next slot(s), and the entire roster would shift over. Families usually get a notification by owl when this is the case." Taking out his pocket watch and taking a look, Tarkan added, "find what you need and lock up early, you've hardly been resting in weeks and it's starting to show."_

 _Since Julia was too busy berating herself for not thinking about checking sooner, she didn't notice that as her boss left in a human whirl of billowing navy blue robes, Augustus Rookwood had snuck in behind him._

 _She went towards what she thought was the back of the room towards the right, since that was where all the shelves with the books about the room were being kept, so the directory ought to be there. The Prophecy Hall had an ominous feel to it; mostly dark with a few overhanging lights in the middle of the hall rather than in the individual rows and walls that could not be seen, only a sort of misty darkness appeared and spread throughout._

 _The shelves appeared to be miles long, but she noticed there were alphabetically organized. "Thank Merlin for small favors," Julia thought relived. And since the only book under the "D" section was a heavy tome labeled "directory," she grabbed it and took a seat on one of the leather armchairs—"were those even there a second ago?" Guess that's why they called it the department of mysteries; mysteries happened day in and day out and no one was none the wiser._

 _She opened the tome and looked under "F," and found that the Fawley lot had recently been updated, but she'd have to ask her brother if he had received any DoM owls recently. It now occupied lot in the 400s row, 417-423 and the 423 slot had been recently acquired, so that's where the new prophecy should be located if this whole madness ended up being true. She closed the tome with a silent thud and levitated it back to the shelf._

" _Unspeakable Scamander, what a surprise; I had no idea you were out of the Love Chamber."_

 _Surprised, Julia whirled back to look at him, "Unspeakable Rookwood, you startled me. I actually was not aware you worked in the Prophecy Hall."_

" _I don't exactly work here, actually. I go between the Death Chamber and here most of the time. But anyway, I bid you a good evening. My curiosity has been satisfied, and I just wanted to see what you were up to," Rookwood added with a dark glint in his eyes, and left the room through a door Julia had never seen before – was she even aware of half the things that went on in here? It seemed that the nature of the room itself was as malleable as the prophecies were. Decided that it was enough for one night since she'd already found what she was looking for, Julia did exactly what Tarkan told her. She locked up and flooed home._

"And so then you decided to steal the prophecy because it was likely that it was about us and _then_ Rookwood caught you taking it or he found out you had taken it?"

"Yes, he found out I removed it through a blood magic spell and he and his band of merry psychopaths decided it'd be fun to try to question me about that and somehow they ended up tearing apart half of Diagon Alley trying to locate me. Remember I've always had your best interest at heart, little brother. But anyway, I came a long way for this prophecy so please let's just get to it."Julia replied with a tired sigh. Taking the little crystal ball, she handed it to Cadmus and Amélie who as they each held it, the cloud inside turned a misty color and there a cloud started to form.

" _They who see it all and know it all have set a path for those who paw around before the sun is out. Destruction and death are one in the same. Even those of royal descent will not be spared, and on a cold summer night it will all end."_

"The children will have difficult challenges to face, I've already seen it; we ought to be prepared. Darling, I believe it'd be better if our children grew up outside the British social influence. Years of peace and quiet will do us all good, wouldn't you agree?" Amélie said with a smile that clearly dazzled her brother, and she couldn't help but agree.

"What will you do, sister? England isn't so safe. Are you sure you'd rather stay?" Cadmus asked with a frown.

"I will be fine, my job and my family are here and the threat will be no more – at least until the prophecy comes true," said Julia as she stood up and dusted herself off, "but that isn't the case for you. Amélie is right, and I think the Lyon house will do you some good. Get away from all this stress while you still can."

Inwardly, Cadmus added, _"if France is where we are meant to be, then to France we'll go."_

* * *

 _February 3_ _rd_ _of 1960 – Lyon, France_

"Thaddeus Aster Fawley, come look at your sister right this second!"

"But aunt Julia, she's all fuzzy and she can't stop crying," 4 year old Thaddeus added, "and isn't she too small for me to hold her?"

With a glare, Julia responded, "yes, that's exactly why you're not holding her. You're just going to see the person you'll protect and give your love to until either of you dies. Now stop being petulant and come look at how pretty she is before Newt decides she'll be his new favorite cousin."

"No! Newt would never-" but Thaddeus never got the chance to finish that sentence because he looked at the little thing his parents called "his baby sister" and he was left speechless.

And true to her word, Hermione Callidora Fawley was a fussing bundle in her white and pink crib. She was a tiny thing with porcelain skin, a smatter of freckles on her nose and cheeks, and a cute button nose. " _I wonder if her eyes are the same as mine,"_ Thaddeus thought intrigued, and as if she had heard him, she opened her eyes and looked at him with the biggest pools of brown he had ever seen, with specks of hazel and a ring of gold, her eyes were nothing like he'd ever seen before. And Thaddeus wasn't the only one to notice, Newt was silent looking at her eyes curiously.

"Whoa, look at her eyes. I wish mine were as cool as hers! Maybe I'll learn a spell at Hogwarts that'll make them switch." Newt said, "but now that I think about it, a spell like that might actually switch our eyeballs and I am rather fond of mine so I think not."

Sharing a laugh, they both turned to gaze upon the newest addition to the Fawley family tree.

* * *

 _May 15_ _th_ _of 1968 – London, England_

"But grandpa, I don't want to go to the Fawley's! Newt Scamander will be there and he's already in a Hogwarts quidditch team, I don't stand a chance to win if he challenges me to a game," said a boy of about 8 years of age with shoulder length curly black hair, bright grey eyes and adorable pout.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither Newt nor Thaddeus will be there this afternoon for tea, they are otherwise engaged so you do not have to worry about any quidditch games, and it is time good time for you to get acquainted with their daughter, Sirius. I promise that you'll love her." Pollux added with a smirk, " _but I don't think you know just how much yet."_ After firmly grasping young Sirius' hand, Pollux disapparated them out of Grimmauld Place and straight into France.

* * *

Reviews are good for the soul! The more reviews, the merrier! (and the more inspired to write I am).

Stay tuned for some adorable little Sirius/Hermione fluff up next.


End file.
